Fate, Chance and Six Degrees of Separation
by illislune
Summary: How do you find love? Fate? Chance? Or through six degrees of separation? Six individuals find the possibility for friendship and romance within the period of two weeks. Will romance finally bloom? AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note_: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I'd love reviews. The idea revolves around the idea of Six Degrees of separation, and how we all meet people through people we know. Six Degrees of Separation refers to the idea that, if a person is one step away from each person they know and two steps away from each person who is known by one of the people they know, then everyone is at most six steps away from any other person on Earth

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing than the plot idea. No claim on characters or anything else.

* * *

**APOV**

I watched her enter the bookstore across the street, but before reaching the door she stumbled and tripped herself, launching her towards the parking meter. I couldn't help myself but giggle. This definitely wasn't the first time that's happened. She was a pretty girl, clumsy but endearing, and having seen her visit the bookstore twice a week for the past month, I felt like we could be great friends. If only she would cross the road and come into this store.

"Alice!"

I was immediately pulled back from my thoughts, and turned to look at the person calling me.

"How can I help you?" I smiled, plastering a fake but sweetening smile.

"Alice dear. I really need the perfect dress to go to that hospital charity ball happening next weekend. Could you help me pick the right dress?" Her nasal voice was a real turn-off. I looked up at the face of Lauren Mallory. She was the daughter of one of the Board of Directors at the hospital, and from what I gathered as she prattled on, there was a certain young doctor she had her sights on. Edward.

"Sure Lauren, right this way." I let out a quick sigh, as I trudged to the back of the store to help her pick out clothes. This store was my baby, and I really shouldn't complain. Business was good, and I was designing my own clothes, but I really wanted to design for friends. It's too bad I don't really have any yet since I had only moved here a month and a half ago.

**BPOV**

I basked in the smell of musty books. I know it's not the usual welcoming smell, but I really did love this bookstore. Leah, the owner, was a kind individual, and welcomed me every time I came. She knew about my obsession with books, especially the classics, so she had gladly helped me hunt down precious first editions of some of the classics such as Wuthering Heights, Shakespearean texts and Jane Austen collections.

While I usually loved hanging around in the bookstore, I had to meet Jasper in the coffee shop around the corner in 15 minutes, so I quickly picked a couple of books of interest and headed to the checkout. Leah gave me a dazzling smile, as she saw me approach, and swiftly had my books rung up.

"Bella, you were awfully quick in choosing your books today."

I laughed. "Yes Leah. I'm going to meet Jasper at the coffee shop around the corner. Can't be late."

"Ah, I see. So, this Jasper. Is he a potential date?"

"Oh no, no! Jasper and I go way back. We're more of a brother-sister relationship. Nothing romantic."

"That's too bad. You are such a great catch, I wonder why you haven't been picked up by someone yet."

"Same goes to you too, Leah. Hasn't anyone caught your eye?"

"Haha, well… There are prospective crushes here and there, but I haven't really been back in the dating since I found out that Sam and my cousin Emily are getting engaged. It's still hard, you know. After all, Sam and I were so close, he admitted to me that he had thought about proposing to me." Leah had crinkled her brow, and I was silently kicking myself for bringing up such a painful topic.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm fine, really. It's just hard to be around family and see them all congratulate the two." Leah gave me a wistful smile. "But, Jacob has been a really great friend. He's been really supportive, and Seth, you know my younger brother, he's been there for me too. I really can't complain all that much."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Leah. You're a great person, I'm sure you'll find someone who truly appreciates you." I smiled, as I picked up the books and headed towards the door.

"Thanks Bella, have fun at your coffee date!"

I gave her one last smile as I pushed the door open and heard the bell clang as it shut behind me.

**JPOV**

I was waiting for Bella at the coffee shop. We had known each other since Middle school, and Charlie had given me the talk, asking me to watch over Bella once we had both moved to work in Seattle. Charlie, Bella's father, was chief of police down in Forks. Bella had always been like a little sister to me, and I wanted as much as Charlie for her to be safe and happy. All in all, Bella seemed to be doing pretty well. She worked as a columnist for the local paper, and I worked as a Historian in the public library. We would meet up every two or three weeks for coffee to catch up, and update each other on our lives.

I ran my hand threw my hair. This week had been a busy week. My car had broken down, and I had to send it to a mechanic shop to get it checked out and figure out the problem. I asked around and was referred to RH Mechanics. I felt a bit ashamed to say that I was surprised the mechanic shop was run by a woman, Rosalie Hale. However, after the initial shock, I could tell she knew what she was doing, and my car was in good hands.

She seemed like a nice enough person. She was for the lack of a better word, stunning. Maybe that was even an understatement. She had the looks and the smarts to knock the socks off any guy, but during our short conversation I found out she didn't have that much luck in the dating department. I knew I definitely wasn't interested or anything, because talking with her reminded me of talking with Bella. I guess she brought out the brotherly side of me again, though Rose, as she preferred to be called, could definitely hold her own.

"Jasper."

I was brought out of my thoughts and looked up to see a smiling Bella. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." She slid into the chair next to me.

"Nah, I just got here. Did you order anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for them to call me." At that moment, Bella turned to hear her name called, and she skipped over to get her coffee, before returning over.

"So Jasper, I was wondering if you knew about that hospital charity ball next weekend?"

I raised an eyebrow. Bella wasn't normally interested in these types of events. "Yeah, I heard about that. I got an invitation as a representative of the library. Apparently part of the donation will be helping build the Medical Sciences section. Why, what about it?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was asked if I'd like to cover the event. You know, write up something about the event in the newspaper, and I was wondering if you were going."

"Yeah, I get to bring a date, but if you're going as the newspaper correspondent, I guess I'll have to find someone else." I flashed Bella a smile. "So, do you get to bring a date?"

"Oh come on Jasper. Even if I could, who would I bring?"

"Hm, how about Emmett?"

"Emmett? I don't know. Emmett's covering the Auto expo in town. I'm not sure I'd be able to pry him away from his shiny toys. You know how obsessed he is with cars."

"Aww come on. Emmett would gladly go with you, if not to keep away the creeps."

"Yeah, but Emmett keeps _all _guys away. It seems to be that all the guys around me, except for you, are creeps by his standard."

"Hey, I can't say I disagree with him, Bells." I smirked.

"Alright, fine fine. If I do go, I'll probably ask Emmett. It's a good thing you two hit it off. I can't imagine how much of a pain it'd be if you two wouldn't get along."

"We know you love us, Bells. Anyway, I have to pick up a gift for Aunt Esme. I was thinking some fashion accessories, like a scarf or something. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. There's actually a really nice fashion store across the bookstore Leah owns. I've never been in there, but the designs on display are really great. I think it's called Pixie Creations. You should definitely check it out."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you coming with me Bells?"

"Sure." We got up and headed towards the exit, lightly joking as we rounded the corner and headed towards the store.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like this. The next chapter will be Rosalie, Edward and Emmett's POV. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**RPOV**

Today was my day off. I didn't get many days off, seeing as I own my own mechanics store, but this week had been light on orders, and the Auto Expo was in town.

I walked around the expo in a good mood. I had met a really nice guy, Jasper, this week. He was really friendly, and attractive if I may say so, but not quite my type. I felt like he was the brother I never had, and he had offered to hang out sometime so he could introduce me to his long-time friend, Bella.

I must have been distracted by my thoughts because I bumped into this gorgeous man. He had dark hair with slight curls, and muscles to go along with his overbearing frame. I would've felt scared, if I wasn't over 6 feet myself, but when I glanced up, he had the most goofy grin plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry Miss, my bad. I should really look where I'm walking instead of just the cars." His booming voice came out followed by a beautiful laugh.

"No harm done." I gave him a quick smile. "After all, it wasn't intentional, right?"

"Most certainly not, but could you blame me if it was?" He gave me a quick wink. "So are you here alone, or with friends?"

"Oh, I'm by myself. I would bore my friends if I dragged them here. I spend too much time ogling the cars, as they would say."

"That won't do! May I interest a stunning lady like yourself in accompanying me around the rest of the exhibition? I'm Emmett McCarthy. I work for the local paper and I'm checking out the displays to write a review on the cars." He offered his hand to me.

"Rose. Rosalie Hale." I shook his hand and smiled. "And I would love take you up on your offer."

"Rose," he paused, and seemed to be thinking about something, "you wouldn't happen to be the owner of RH Mechanics would you?"

"Why yes I am. If I may ask, how did you know that?"

"Well, dear Rose, I have heard great reviews of your mechanics shop. I would definitely bring my car to you, if I couldn't fix things myself." He flashed my a pearly white smile. "I've also heard that the owner is the most stunning beauty you'd ever seen, but I'd have to say your knowledge about cars makes you even hotter in my books."

I had to laugh at that. He was obviously flirting, but I was in no way turned off. We bantered on and off as we made our way around the Auto Expo, and by the end of it we had traded numbers, with him promising to call me up for date. I left in a better mood than before, as I headed downtown to meet up with Edward for dinner.

**EPOV**

I was exhausted. The hospital was busy as ever, and I had back-to-back shifts because the resident a-hole Mike Newton had decided to take off two weeks on a short notice. I sighed as I ran my hand threw my unruly hair. Carlisle, an experienced surgeon and mentor-figure, had been asking me about the hospital's charity ball next weekend. I knew it was my obligation to attend, but I was also expected to bring a date. I was really too busy to have a social life, so my automatic thought went to my cousin Rosalie. It was times like these that I was envious of Carlisle. He had met Esme, a gracious woman, two years ago. She had come in to the hospital along with a patient who had slipped and sprained her ankle. The girl, who Carlisle referred to as Bella, was apparently like a daughter to Esme, so she had tagged along, and Esme and Carlisle had immediately hit it off. Carlisle would often talk about this Bella, but I had never had the pleasure of meeting her in person. She apparently was a constant visitor to the hospital, as I had seen her file, but for some reason or another, I had never been on duty when she made these trips.

The other reason the ball was annoying me was Dr. Mallory's persistent attempts on setting me up with his daughter. I had met Lauren a couple of times during the various hospital events, but the girl simply caused my sense of repulsion for her to double with each meeting. Something about the person she was simply turned me off.

I sighed, and glanced at the clock. I had fifteen more minutes before my shift was over, and then I could head downtown to dinner with Rose.

**EmPOV**

"I'm home." My voice boomed down the hallways. As I reached my apartment, my door flung open to reveal an excited little pixie.

"Emmie! You won't believe what happened today. I became friends with that girl I was telling you about that always goes to the book store across the street and I met the man of my dreams. He is absolutely dreamy, he's handsome, smart, kind, polite…"

"Whoa girl, whoa! You need to slow down, take a couple of breaths." I chuckled. My roommate was my sister Alice, a short pixie-like girl. She owned Pixie Creations, a fashion store, where she designed and sold her clothes. Alice and I were adopted, but our brother-sister affection was real. I could never ask for a better sister than Alice. She was also a great cook, and as if on cue, my stomach started growling.

Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells. "Come on Emmie, it's time for dinner. I'll let you know all about my day," she said, as she skipped into the apartment.

I listened intently to her story, and was pleasantly surprised that the girl she had talked about endlessly for the past month was in fact the my favorite Bells, who worked with me down at the paper. I assumed Jasper was the guy friend Bella had introduced to me before, and was happy that the guy Alice was interested in was at least someone decent.

Alice screeched at me when I told her I had met them before, and she started attacking me for not having introduced them sooner. I promised that I would get Bella and Jasper together with us sometime so we could all hang out. She seemed pleased enough at that. When it was my turn, I mentioned Rose to Alice, and Alice's eyes immediately had her evil glint, which could only mean she was plotting.

"Do tell, little sister. What are you thinking in that devious mind of yours?"

"Oh nothing, brother dearest," she said, flashing a sickening sweet smile, "I just have a good feeling. I have a feeling that we will all be spending a lot more time together." With that, she collected the dishes and waltzed away humming to herself.

If I had learnt anything, that was you never, and I mean _never_, bet against Alice.

* * *

_A/N_: Hopefully you all enjoyed this! I'd love reviews. If I don't know if I'll continue this if no one reviews :(


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I laughed as Rose replayed how she had bumped into this guy at the Auto Expo. He sounded like quite a character. I was happy for Rose - she had genuinely enjoyed herself when she had gone on her official date with Emmett. She gushed on how he took her out to one of those quaint mom-and-pop Italian restaurants. I was glad that Emmett seemed to be a down-to-earth kind of guy. He seemed like a good balance to Rose, who could be quite the high maintenance, not that I would ever admit that to her. But from what I could gather, the guy also didn't have a filter over his mouth.

I felt a little guilty though, because although I was interested in Rose's date, I found myself more interested in Emmett's friend. Somewhere along their date, Emmett had introduced Rose to his spunky sister Alice and his clumsy friend, Bella. Rose said they had bumped into Alice and Bella at a coffee shop, and the rest of the night was spent talking about all the mishaps Bella would get into involving tables, chairs and doors. Rose was ecstatic because the three of them had hit it off. Most of the girls Rose comes across are usually envious of her beauty, or want to get close to her to use Rose for their personal gain.

I couldn't help but wonder if Emmett's Bella was the same Bella Carlisle had mentioned. I must have been daydreaming, because Rose waved her hand in front me, alerting me of the waiter's presence with our bill. As we left the restaurant, Rose told me how she had already set a date to go shopping with Alice and Bella, and I found myself thinking that maybe I would also have the chance of meeting the mysterious Bella soon.

**APOV**

I was ecstatic – I had become fast friends with Bella and Rose, Emmett's girlfriend, but I had also gained a romantic target – Jasper. I weeded out information about Jasper from Bella, learning that he was a history buff, but an all-around nice guy. The fact that he was absolutely delicious didn't hurt either. I had spent the past few days dreaming about his gorgeous honey blond locks and stunning blue eyes, but his quiet demeanor and his shy presence in the room made me all the more attracted to him.

After our initial meeting when he and Bella had come into my store looking for a gift for their Aunt, I was thanking fate for the small run-ins I had with Jasper at the coffee shop and in the grocery store. Each time he would be the perfect gentleman and our conversation always remained light, but I knew there was a deeper attraction there. I was elated when Emmett gave Jasper the seal of approval, commenting that Jasper was a great catch for any woman.

It was raining today, and business had been slow so I closed up shop earlier and decided to head to the library to pick up some pattern books I had on reserve. It didn't cross my mind that Jasper worked in the library until I saw him in the building. He was helping out at the information counter, but what immediately got me fueled up was the woman standing in front of him. She was asking him to help her find some reference books, but I could tell she was laying the moves on him. For starters, her blouse was unbuttoned at the top and she leaned over the counter to try and give Jasper a better view. She was also dressed in fishnet stockings and a short mid-thigh fitted pencil skirt. I can't believe she would wear that, didn't she know anything about fashion?

I shook my head as I watch her twirl her manicured nails in her locks, and lick her bottom lip while staring at Jasper through her thick lashes. I wanted to go save him, but I didn't know if her attention was unwanted, so I hung back nervously. Still, the way she acted was disgusting. I can't believe the nerve of her. I shuddered. I knew it was wrong of me. I saw Jasper grimace and move back when she moved forward to touch him, and I knew I had to do something.

Technically, Jasper and I weren't an item, but I was determined to make her aware that Jasper wasn't available. I sauntered over in their direction, and I could now clearly see Jasper's discomfort in having to deal with the skank (at least that's what she was in my mind).

When I came into his view, his face broke out in smile. I gave him a quick wink and he seemed to get my hint, as his smile grew wider. I quickly slipped my favorite ring that I had designed a few years back onto my ring finger, and stopped behind the woman, announcing my arrival with an obvious cough. She turned around with a look of annoyance and glared at me.

"I'm sorry, you're going have to wait in line. He's helping me right now." She said, smirking.

"Oh, I'm not waiting for his help, sweetie. I just came to visit my fiancé at work." I gave her one of my sickening sweet smiles, which I normally reserved for my most annoying customers.

"Fiance?" She looked at me and then at Jasper, as if she was looking for a sign that I was lying.

"Jasper, of course," and I turned my gaze to Jasper, "Hi darling, I'm sorry I dropped by unannounced. The weather turned for a worse, and since I knew you didn't bring an umbrella, I thought we could come pick you up."

Jasper looked like he was trying hard to stifle back his amusement, and played along. "Sorry babe, things are kind of slow today. You may have to wait around a little bit longer while I help Miss... I'm sorry, your name is?"

"Jessica… It's Jessica Stanley. It's fine, I can find my own references." She scowled as her eyes flicked over to the ring on my finger. "I don't think you'd be much help anyways." She huffed as she stalked off.

As soon as she disappeared around the corner, Jasper and I broke out in laughter. Her expression had been absolutely priceless. I ended up staying at the library chatting with Jasper, until he was off work.

He walked me to the bus stop, and just as I thought he was leaving, he asked me if I was free for dinner. I smiled, accepting his offer. I knew that things were going to work out.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please! I really like this story, but I'd like to hear what the rest of you all think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Jessica came in a foul mood. I wanted to ask if she managed to find the references for the article, but I could tell that it was probably a bad time to approach her. I sighed, packing up my stuff and heading out for the day.

This weekend Jasper and I were planning to head out to visit Esme and Carlisle. Esme was in the process of restoring their home, one of her new projects. I loved vesting Esme and Carislise, because they were like parents to me. The only problem was Esme's insistence of setting me up with potential future husbands.

Not that I didn't appreciate the effort, but I just wasn't interested. Secretly, I just wished I could meet someone on my own terms, and not through some kind of blind date.

…_.Next Day…._

I was in a great mood. The weather was nice, and we were nearly at Carlisle and Esme's house. Jasper had been telling me about his dinner with Alice. I was glad that they were getting along so well, I thought they'd make a cute couple. I knew that Alice seemed interested in Jasper, but it was a relief to see him reciprocating some of those feelings.

Just then, we pulled into the driveway. Esme was already waiting on the steps.

"Jasper! Bella, dear! It's good to see you."

Jasper, the gentleman, immediately hugged Esme, saying, "Thanks Esme, you look wonderful as always."

"Esme, you could've just waited for us inside." I chided.

"Nonsense, I haven't seen the two of you in so long. You two don't visit me enough."

Our conversation continued as we made our way in to the house, and we were soon joined by Carlisle. Their home was amazing – Esme had really outdone herself with the decorations. The day passed quickly, as we chatted, updating Esme and Carlisle on our lives. I had been doing pretty well, and hadn't had any major accidents in several months. Carlisle and Jasper naturally had to joke about my clumsiness, while I rolled my eyes at them. I was thankful when the conversation moved to Jasper and his budding relationship with Alice. I hoped that the conversation wouldn't turn towards me, but as usual, my wishful thinking was in vain.

"Bella dear, have you heard of Edward?"

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen. He's a promising doctor working down at the hospital with Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled, "Yes indeed. He's a great doctor, but more important he's a wonderful guy."

I blushed. I knew where this conversation as going. "No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting him. But that should be a good thing you know," winking at them, "It means I haven't been in the hospital as often."

They all laughed when I made that comment.

"You know, Edward is still single, dear. He's been known to be a great catch. He not only is a great doctor, but he's also a musician! He plays the piano wonderfully, you should hear him. Plus, he's quite the looker. I know a lot of women vying for his attention."

I smiled nervously. If this Edward really was such a great catch, as Esme described him, he couldn't possibly be interested in someone as boring as me. Plus, I was so clumsy - since when was clumsiness an attractive quality? I shook my head, and listened politely as Esme talked more about how great Edward was. I just nodded, shooting the occasionally glare at Jasper, who was obviously enjoying watching Esme try to set me , Esme soon dropped the subject. Still, I knew she was hoping that I would take more interest in this Dr. Edward Cullen. I guess I should just be happy they weren't trying to be more aggressive in their attempts.

* * *

A/N: Esme's the matchmaker in this story, instead of Alice. Please write me reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I looked around trying to find the source the annoying sound, and saw that it was 11:30am. I haven't had the chance to sleep in for such a long time, my body wasn't quite used to being able to stay in late.

Even though I felt like jumping back in bed, I knew I had to get cleaned up and dressed. I was having lunch with Carlisle and Esme today, and didn't want to afford the chance of being late.

I decided to walk to the restaurant, since it was only a block and a half from my apartment. I was thankful that we were blessed with great weather today. As I strolled down the path, I was momentarily distracted by a poster advertising a new exhibition at the public library. I was happy that I had managed to convince the hospital board to allocate some of the funds raised by the charity ball to donating new medical books to the library. I was so focused on the poster, I didn't notice that I walked straight into a person before it was too late.

Before the woman could fall, I caught her waist, steadying her against me. I looked down to see who I had rudely walked into, straight into the a pair of the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen. The woman I had caught was about five foot five, with long mahogany locks and a pale milky complexion.

I hadn't realized that I still had my arms wrapped around her waist, until I noticed a delicious blush creep on to her cheeks. I quickly released her and stepped back, although my body seemed to protest from the loss of her proximity.

"I'm sorry miss. I should've been watching where I was going."

"No harm done," her beautiful voice rang clear, "you caught me before I fell."

I was speechless. She was an angel. An angel was standing in front of me. I realized my jaw was still hanging, and I quickly shut my mouth, but she must've noticed because she let out a quiet giggle. Before I could ask her name, she gasped when she glanced at her watch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm running late. Goodbye."

I wanted to call after her, but she was already on her way, leaving me in a daze. I shook my head, and continued towards the restaurant. I found Carlisle and Esme already seated, and quickly joined them. Despite enjoying their company, I couldn't help but think back to the brown haired beauty I had literally ran into earlier.

Esme was staring at me with an amused expression, "Edward."

"I'm sorry, my mind was wandering. What did you say?" I was embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming.

"It's no big deal. I was just saying we saw Jasper and Bella yesterday. It seems that Jasper has found a girlfriend, but Bella is still single."

Carlisle coughed, obviously knowing what Esme was trying to do. I smiled politely, but didn't say much more. I knew that Esme thought Bella and I would make a good couple, but I knew the woman I had seen this afternoon had already captured my interest.

Esme went on, unperturbed, "Bella really is a wonderful girl. She works in the local paper as a columnist, and write articles on major events in the local community. I hear that she's been assigned to cover the hospital charity ball. Maybe you'll have the chance to meet her then!"

I listened as Esme talked more about Bella. You could tell Esme really loved Bella like her own daughter, and I thought Bella must be really be a wonderful individual, since Esme held her in such high regard. To be polite, I asked Esme questions about Bella, and was pleasantly surprised when Bella's description seemed to match the woman I had run into. I learned that she was a really selfless person, and was not materilistic like most women I encountered. The more I learned about Bella, the better she sounded. I couldn't help myself but wish that maybe, just maybe, the brown haired beauty and Bella could be one and the same.

* * *

A/N: How did you like the turn of events? Hope you like how things turned out. Please write me reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**LPOV**

Just one more week till the charity ball! I had secured the perfect gown that accented my figure, and I had requested Alice to make me the required accessories. I was excited to say the least. I know that daddy had been dropping hints to Edward that I was still dateless for the ball, and that I would be a more than acceptable date for him. All I had to do now was wait.

Edward so yummy. Yummy indeed, he was absolutely delicious. The first time I saw him was in the hospital hallway. Mother had forced me to bring some documents to daddy, and I found him coming out of daddy's office. He was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, and I was more than pleased when I found out he was still up for the taking.

He was such a gentleman, always polite and cordial. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded him if he was a little more forceful, but at least his good looks made up for his hesitation. Ever since I knew that he worked at the hospital, I had taken to dropping by unexpected to catch glimpses of him. I guess you could say I was undressing him with my eyes, but could you blame me? He had a tall, lanky build, but the muscles were proof that he worked out. And then there was his well-defined jaw line and his bronze hair and green eyes. Like I said, delicious.

Today was no different, except Jessica Stanley, a high school friend of mine, had come along with me. I didn't really want her to meet Edward, but I had warned her that he was mine and I knew she wouldn't dare do anything about it. I couldn't help but feel smug when she gasped at the sight of him. I humored Jessica when she grilled me about Edward, but was slightly annoyed when she pointed out that he had yet to ask me to accompany him as his date to the ball.

I snapped back at her that there was no way he would choose anyone else, after all, my father was part of the board. Besides, I knew that Bella Swan would also being attending the ball. Jessica and I took an immediate dislike to Bella ever since we met her last year. She had been good friends with Emmett and Jasper, both gorgeous men in their own rights. It wasn't that we were jealous of her friendship with them, since I figured their friendship was more an act of charity on the guys part. After all, Bella was such a plain Jane. The issue I had with her was the fact that she wouldn't help hook the four of us up. The only comfort I took was the fact that she hadn't found anyone yet. I couldn't wait till I showed up in front of her with Edward dangling on my arm at the ball. Yeah, revenge would be sweet.

* * *

A/N: I bet you didn't see this coming along right! I thought it would be fun to write a short Lauren POV. Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just wanted to say, thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad someone else thought it was a nice change for Alice and Emmett to be brother/sister. Please keep sending more reviews/suggestions :)

* * *

**EPOV**

Thank god. Today was a day off - I desperately needed time away from the hospital. If I was asked by Dr. Mallory one more time if I'd be taking Lauren to the ball, I would probably snap and tell him to shove it. Besides, days off were few and far between, and all I wanted to do was relax, grab a cup of coffee and read a good book. I strolled out of my apartment heading to the corner café, with my ipod and a good book in hand. After ordering my usual drink, I sat down in a comfy chair and hit play on the ipod. Immediately, soothing classical music began to float through the earphones, and I couldn't help it as the corners of my mouth turned upwards into a smile.

I was glad there wasn't much disturbance while I sat their reading leisurely. Occasionally, I had people come over asking to sit in the chair next to me, and a few times more than my liking, I had women come over to flirt. I politely declined their attempts at asking or giving me their phone numbers, and eventually most got the message and turned away. I never thought myself as arrogant or haughty, but I have had some encounters where my avoidance of flirtations had ended in the woman causing a scene. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Luckily for me, today was not one of those days. My afternoon passed leisurely. I only had to pause when I went to get a refill of coffee. Just as I finished another chapter, I looked up and glanced lazily outside, before tensing in shock. My heart skipped a beat, because across the street I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. It was her, the brown haired beauty. Her back was turned to me, but I could see her rich, mahogany hair tied up in a messy ponytail that gave me a glimpse of the porcelain-white skin at the nape of her neck. She was dressed casually, in a blue cardigan and a black skirt that flowed with ease, unlike most girls who wore tightly clinging pencil skirts.

She waited patiently for the walk signal to cross the road, and as she angled her head to the side, I caught sight of her brows crinkled together in a slight frown. Even from a distance, the depths of her beautiful warm brown eyes made me feel like if I tried hard enough, I might get a glimpse of her soul. I slowly exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding in, and realized that I was frowning, perturbed at the thought that something was aggravating my angel. I had been staring at her so intently, that it took a moment to realize, with annoyance, that I had been gawking at a stranger like an idiot.

Before long, she had swiftly crossed the street and rounded the corner out of my sight. I fought back the urge to go after her, as that definitely would have meant I had lost all common sense. Still, I had a nagging feeling that the next time I crossed paths with her, I wouldn't be able to let her out of my sight so easily.

* * *

A/N: Yet another (semi-) close encounter. Next chapter you'll find out where Bella was heading :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And now for the mystery of where Bella was going!**  


* * *

BPOV**

I was annoyed. More than annoyed. I had been set up on a blind date by Tanya Denali, another editor at the paper. She had conned me into having dinner with a doctor at the hospital, Mike Newton, whom she said was looking for a date to the hospital charity ball. I didn't bother dressing up, opting for my blue cardigan and a black skirt paired with low black heels. I couldn't understand why Tanya couldn't go out with Mike herself, until I accidentally overheard her talking to Jessica Stanley in the bathroom.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Tanya, I heard you told Bella to go meet with Mike for the charity ball."

"Yeah, I did. I mean, Mike's a nice guy so she should really be happy. I'm doing the girl a favor. Even though we're not working on the piece, the charity ball is the biggest event of this month. Everybody who is an anybody will be showing up. I plan on snagging a date with Edward Cullen."

"I thought Lauren had her sights on Edward. You're going for him too?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot, you know. I mean, Lauren isn't exactly the brightest girl of the lot. If it wasn't for Lauren being daddy's little girl, I doubt Edward would even bother talking to her. I on the other hand, have the pleasure of being his cousin Rosalie's sorority sister. That immediately puts me ahead in the game. Besides, if I may say so, I am quite the catch. Don't you agree?"

"Of course," Jessica laughed along with Tanya, "but you know, Tanya, you could've set me up with Mike. I wouldn't mind going along as his date."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jess. I would've set you two up, but Bella was the one who got the assignment, and God knows she can't get a date herself. Maybe I can set you up with Tyler Crowley. He'll be going to the charity ball too. After all, if you are interested in Mike, showing up with Tyler can help you play the jealousy card - it'll peak up his interest in you."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I didn't know Mike personally, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be interested, especially if Jessica Stanley was interested in him. I was also annoyed at the fact that Tanya thought she had to set me up in order for me to find a date.

I had to admit that I was intrigued by the mentioning of Edward though. After all, it wasn't a common name, and I had heard Esme talk about an Edward that worked at the hospital before. I wondered if they were the one and the same.

All too soon, I found myself standing in front of the restaurant. I was still debating with myself on whether ditching the date would reflect badly, but before I could resolve my internal struggle, I heard someone call my name from behind.

"Hey, you must be Bella?"

I turned to see a man, with dirty blonde locks. He looked alright, although his features still had a youthful teenage look. I sighed, before mustering one of those professional smiles to my face.

"Yeah, I assume you're Dr. Newton?"

"Just call me Mike, please."

"Ok, Mike. I guess we should head in to the restaurant."

He strolled up to the door first, opening the door, but instead of holding it open as I would've expected, he stepped in first and I had to catch the door before it closed on me. Minus ten points. Is chivalry dead?

The host asked, "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, under Newton."

"Follow me."

Once we were seated and had ordered, I tried to be polite and make conversation. However, to my horror, Mike droned on and on about work and his high school days. I found him quite self-indulgent. He loved to talk about himself, and his various achievements. I wasn't that interested in his high school basketball glory, so I tried to redirect the conversation by asking him about Carlisle and Edward.

I had briefly wondered why Carlisle had never mentioned Mike in all his hospital stories, but I could start to see why. While Mike remained courteous about Carlisle, he enjoyed himself far too much when he began bad-mouthing Edward. Although I had never met Edward myself, I found it hard to see how the Edward Esme and Carlisle had described was the same Edward that Mike was describing. I was a bit put off by how willingly he was to spread rumors about Edward. It just didn't seem right.

By the end of the meal, I was extremely grateful for an escape. I excused myself to the bathroom, giving Jasper a quick ring and a promise on his side to call me back in five minutes, in case Mike tried to make plans for after dinner. Just as Mike asked me to join him for coffee, Jasper called back, and I was able to make a quick escape home. I could only hope that Mike didn't take my fleeting promise to meet up again some other time in the literal sense.

* * *

A/N: How did you guys think this went? This chapter ended rather quickly, but I enjoyed having Tanya and Tyler's characters popping up in the story. The next chapter will move back to Jasper and Alice's relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hm, it's been awhile since I last updated. To be honest, I've been having a bit of writer's block for my stories. I was re-reading the stories I have in-progress right now, and I've found them not quite up to the standard I wanted. I guess hindsight really does make you see things clearer. Maybe one day I will go back and edit my work. Anyways, pushing onwards!

* * *

**JPOV**

I was caught up in a whirlwind that was known as Alice. After rescuing me from the evil clutches of Jessica Stanley, Alice and I had fell into easy conversation, which transpired further into dinner plans and then after-dinner coffee. This was definitely not what I was planning. In fact, this was furthest from my plans. I certainly had not been entertaining any ideas of getting to know Alice on a more than friendly basis, but without Bella as a buffer, I realized I was having dinner alone, with Alice. This was a date. Oh freaking hell! I set myself up on a date!

Most definitely not planned. I was not ready for dates. Not quite yet.

I was alright with casual dating but generally avoided it because casual dates just took too much effort. When I had outgrown my experimental girlfriends' stage, I gained a reputation of being an intense boyfriend. Now, that by no way means I was possessive or the overly jealous type. I wasn't intense like that. I just tended to be consumed in my devotion to my girlfriend. Generally, I didn't see a problem with my loyalty, except my last relationship had been with a manipulative and controlling woman, Maria. Bella had warned me that I shouldn't get involved with Maria, but I could never quite see Maria clearly. So instead of listening to my voice of reason, aka Bella, I threw myself with fervor into our explosive union with what others would describe as religious zeal. Let's just say, that was one destructive hell of a ride, and to this day, Bella is still concerned I may slip up and find myself stuck in a spiral of destruction leading straight back to Maria.

No dating indeed, Jasper. Dates are a very, very bad idea.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice broke through my thoughts.

I glanced down at the frail-looking girl standing next to me, and immediately imagined what kind of damage Maria would have chosen to inflict on her if we were still together. Maria had never taken to female attention towards me kindly. Her belief was that elimination of all potential distractions was the best way to keep my focus, with Bella having being the only woman I had refused to give up in my life. Bella was my sister, and even Maria wouldn't be able to pry her from my life.

"Jasper!" This time Alice caught my attention, because she had growled my name at me. I had not expected a growl to emit from the tiny frame next to me. Shoot. I had got caught in my thoughts again and still hadn't replied yet.

"Jasper Whitlock!"

"Yes M'am." I replied immediately out of habit. The only woman who addressed me by my full name was my mother, and my first instinct was to reply M'am.

"You haven't been listening to me." It was a statement, one that I could not deny.

I grinned apologetically, as Alice studied my face. While she assessed me, I gazed back unabashedly. I found it comical how while I towered over her in height, there was something in her stance indicating she was a formidable force of destruction in heels.

"You will listen to me from now on." She ordered with the look of utmost seriousness.

I couldn't help myself but laugh. Did she think I would just cave and do as I was told? I was a grown man, and she was neither my mother nor my wife. Alice had no control over me.

"I apologize, Alice. It was rude of me to not listen, but I doubt ordering me in that manner will be successful in getting you my undivided attention."

She simply raised an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to go against her, before she spoke.

"Jasper, you may not think so, but I have you wrapped around my finger, and you _will_ be listening to me and doing as you're told before you know it."

"And what gives you the confidence to say that?" I challenged her. Surprisingly, I had not been offended at her comment. In fact, it left me intrigued.

"Because you like me, and this was meant to be." The smile in her voice was obvious, as indicated by the smug grin plastered on her face.

"What was meant to be?" I knew what she was insinuating, but I wasn't going to make this easy on her. She had offered no real support to her argument.

"Well, firstly, you did not refute my argument that you liked me, and as to the second point, I simply know these things. I have and always will be right when it comes to my feelings, and there is no point in betting against me. Unless of course, you'd like to put money to that mouth of yours."

"Are you offering a bet, Ms. Alice?"

"You will find that it is suicidal to bet against me, Mr. Whitlock."

"And what, pray, may the terms of the bet be?"

She paused, gazing into the distance. Alice had a glazed look on her face, as she tapped her finger against her jaw.

"By the end of this week – that is, within the next six days, you will admit to me that you love me. You will realize that you have been unable to get me out of your thoughts, and that you are in fact enamored by me, as I am by you. I trust you to be truthful and that you will admit to me your feelings as soon as you realize them."

I blanched at her assuredness. The woman thought I would declare my love to her within the next six days? I had only known her for a week, and this could barely count as a date. While I was able to admit to myself that I did indeed like her, the thought of love had not crossed my mind.

She continued, "If after six days you have not yet come to your senses, then I will," she paused to think, "well, you can pick whatever you feel you deserve."

"And if you win?" I ventured, wondering if she in fact realize that this would have been our first date. If it did indeed count as a date.

"Well, if I win," she paused with a grin, "well, then I will have one devoted boyfriend."

I chuckled as she grinned at me, realizing the ridiculousness of the bet. There was no way in hell she was winning this. Six days to fall in love? I snorted at the chances of that.

"What, Whitlock, afraid of your chances?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I took her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips before replying her in my charming southern drawl, "I believe you have yourself a bet, Ms. Alice. I look forward to my prize."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 9! Hopefully you had fun reading this. I thought there are too many fics out there where Jasper and Alice have that love at first sight thing. After all, it would make sense for Jasper to at least be a bit skeptical of Alice in the beginning, since this is an AH story and Alice isn't an psychic vampire!

Anyway, hopefully the next update won't take as long. I shall try my best to get work on the next chapter soon! Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
